Welcome to Jurassic Park
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Harry and Hermione get invited to Jurassic Park with the original guests, how much can they change, will they survive.
1. The trip of a lifetime

The trip of a lifetime

Number 4, Privet Drive, August 4, 1995

Harry Potrter was having breakfast with his least favorate people in the world. The Dursleys hated magic and thereforte disliked Harry. They didn't like his freakish friends neither. They and Harry were all eating Breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Vernon went to go answer it. After a few minutes of talking, Vernon came back. He sorted through the mail. There were a few bills and a letter from Aunt Marge and a letter for Harry. Vernon threw it at him deciding that it was not worth it to ask. Harry caught the envelope and looked it over.

The return adress said InGen Company and the letter was from someone named John Hammond. Harry got up and went in the hall. He opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congradulations of having won the trip of a are inviting you and another person from England for the adventure of a lifetime. _

_I have a park underway and you were someone the investors told me to invite. My park's atteactions will drive kids out of their minds.I need some advisors to sign off on the island and a few kids to come and take the grand tour. Since nepotism is out I invited my grand kids but would also like the reactions of afew british teenagers. You and another teenager from Britain are to meet my private Jet at London International Airport and then they will take you to the island the park is located plane leaves at 3:00 pm on August 7nth._

_Please come and visit._

_A friend,_

_John Hammond_

Harry looked at the letter and thought about it. It was just a weekend and Harry could seriously use the vacation. After not hearing from Ron, Hermione, or Sirius, he wanted to at least forget about them. Harry went up to his room and started packing. The only magical thing he would take with him was his wand. He would be leaving in 3 days time.

Number 12, Grimwald Place

Hermione had just got the same letter. She startted packing also. She wanted to get away from the weasleys and this provided the quickest escape. She started packing.

What both of them did not know was that John Hammond had been taking a shot in the dark when he wrote these letters. He only heard these names because his son's wife's father were talking about them.

John Hammond smiled as Albus told them of these two nice achievments in there academics. John gave their names to the investors and the investors said go ahead and let the british teenagers go.

Nobody knew that in a week's time the adventure of a lifetime would turn into the nighrtmare of a lifetime.


	2. Introductions

Introductions

Harry smiled as Uncle Vernon dropped him off at the airport. It was easy getting his permission. Harry walked to the airport ticket counter and said there was a ticket waiting in reserve for him. The woman smiled and said yes and directed him to where it was. He got on the transit and rode the way there. He got there and walked to the plane and up the ramp. He deposited his luggage to the porter and got on the plane.

When he got seated he looked around. He saw a man in blue jeans and a brown hat beside him. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and you are." Harry said stretching out his hand.

"My name is Alan Grant. I am a paleontologist going to visit Mr. Hammonds Park." Alan said

"You're one of the people that will sign off on the park." Harry said.

"Yes" Alan said

"Ah, Mr. Potter welcome, welcome" A voice said from across him. He looked to the seat right across from him and found a nice grandfatherly man sitting there. He was smiling at Harry.

"I take it you are Mr. Hammond." Harry said.

"Yes and I can't wait till we get there. Just wait and see the miracle I created, oh and it's john by the way Harry." John Hammond said.

"I just hope your park won't fall prey to the chaos theory." A man completely clad in leather said.

"Ah Harry, meet Mr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician." Hammond said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malcolm" Harry said.

"Likewise, Harry, if I may call you Harry." Ian said smiling.

Harry buckled his seatbelt but then realized that the plane wasn't moving yet. He was fixing to ask who they were waiting on when someone spoke his name. "Harry".

Harry turned around and was completely shocked. "Hermione, what are you doing here."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and said "I'm taking a vacation, what are you doing here."

"Doing the same" Harry said.

"You two know each other." Ian Malcolm said.

"Yeah she's my best friend." Harry said.

"I told you I'd have a surprise for you, Harry." John Hammond said smiling. He wanted these two together with him but not the other red haired fat one. Dumbledore didn't exactly like him for some reason, Hammond thought.

Of course if Dumbledore realized what Hammond had done taking two British teenagers to a nice faraway park, he would have been madder than fire.

John Hammond smiled as Harry and Hermione caught up with one another. This was going to work out fine.


	3. The isalnd

The island

Harry and Hermione were both asleep. Harry's head was nooding off to one side and Hermione had here head rested on Harry's shoulder. They had fell assleep just after they flew over Florida. The plane was flying west from Britian toward Isla Nublar.

John Hammond looked at the teens with a smile on his face. He knew this was a good idea. He wondered what could happen when these two figured out what was on the island.

Alan Grant looked at the dosing pair. He smiled and then turned to his assistant Elllie Sattler who was looking out the window at the passing water. Alan smiled as he thought that this would be a good vacation.

Ian Malcolm was excited about InGen's new park. He was also saddened. Mostly the chaos theory would leat to some rides stopping or some bugs in the program. Ian hoped it wouldn't be that bad of a disaster.

The plane stopped in Cancun to pick up a man named Dennis Nedry. Dennis created the entire computer system for the park. Harry and Hermione both thought that the man was a slobbish joke until Hermione asked him about computers. They were both convinced that Nedry really knew his stuff. The rest of the filight was mild conversation.

When they reached the island, Harry looked outside the window. He saw plenty of green but some of that green was moving. He shook it away. The plane touched down and everybody got off. Harry and Hermione rode in a jeep with Hammond and Ian. John Hammond motioned for the jeep to stop. Harry and Hermione got out and looked around.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Harry asked, but just then he felt Hermione grabb his hand hard. Harry looked at her and saw she was looking with terror at something in the distance. He looked too and was dubstruck by what he saw.

Towering 50 feet above them there was a dinosaur. Harry gasped. Herm9ione and Harry looked with awsome wonder at the towering green giant. If memory served him right, Harry would say this was a brachiosaur.

Ian Malcolm watched from the jeep. "You did it, you crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

Alan Grant and Ellie Satler didn't believe their eyes. Alan said with wonder, "That's a dinosaur." The dinosaur cried and reached up with its hind legs to get a leadf off the tree.

Harry finally said something, "Hermione, that's a dinosaur." He felt completely cheerful saying it. "The muggles have created a dinosaur. They did it." Harry said awestruck.

"Not _a_ dinosaur Harry, many dinosaurs" Hermione said poionting behind the brachiosaurs. There were a herd of brachiosaurs behind him and behind those were a pack of stegosauruses. For some reason, Harry started hearing voices. They all kept saying the same thing, Hungry." Harry wondered what it was but thought nothing of it.

"How fast are they." Alan asked Hammond.

"Well we clocked the T. Rex about fifty miles per hour." John said.

Ellie said with wonder, "You have a T. Rex."

"We have a T. Rex." John said.

"Say that again." Alan said.

"We have a T. Rex." John said.

Alan fell to his knees in wonder. Hermione turned around and resgistered what they were saying. "You have carnivores too."

"Yes." John said smiling.

"And you used science to create all this." Harry said. The voices kept saying "Hungry"

"How else could it have been created." John said.

"I think its time I started really giving science a real use in my life." Harry said. The voices turned from "Hungry" to "water" and "back off". Harry had a funny feeling some of the stegosaurs were saying the former words because there was a baby brachiosaur annoying them. Harry was stunned. He didn't know he could speak Dino.

"That's it, my boy, science can help you all." John said smiling.

"We're gonna make a fortune off this place," they heard Donald Genaro say from the jeep.

"I just hope the computers don't fail." Dennis said with an evil smile though nobody noticed it.

"Dr. Grant, My dear Dr. Sattler, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger, Welcome to Jurrasic Park."

After they got back in the jeep, Ed Regis, public relations manager drove them to the hotel rooms made for the guests. "I have another surpise for you two," John said smiling at Harry and Hermione. After they got to the park hotel, they got out and went to find there rooms. Hammonds little surprise was that Harry and Hermione were sharing a room with only one bed.

"Oh, this isn't happening." Harry said and they both tried to reason with Hammond. Hammond held firm and said that it was a little mixup and all the other rooms were either taken or not finished yet.

So it was that Harry and Hermione shared the bedroom. The room itself only had one bathroom and they each took turns getting showered and dressed.

They went back out to Hammond and the group. Ian smiled as they came out together. They then got something to eat wit the rest of the group. The dinner was Chilean sea bass. They ate well and then Hammond's grandchildren came in.

Alan Grant got to see a baby Raptor hatch that day and they all said it was cute. The tour started with Gerard in the first car with Lex and Tim and Hermione. Harry, Ian, Grant, and Ellie took the second. The tour started.

As soon as it started Harry started to hear a voice. It kept saying the same thing, "Hungry, Hungry."

Disclaimer,

In case the story was too broad, I hope you picked up the fact that this is going to be a Harry/Hermione, romance adventure story.


	4. More Dino Speak

More Dino-speak

"Hungry Hungry." That was all Harry heard now. The dinosaurs seemed driven by their hunger. Suddenly the voices stopped. Harry looked around. The video guide on the TV in the car he and Hermione were in was talking. "Up on your left you can see the diopholasaurus. This retile was known for the black poison they spat from their mouths. This poison was famous for blinding the prey then paralyzing it so he animals could kill and eat their prey."

Harry looked out the window and saw through the trees the diopholasaurus's running. He then heard a different tone in the voices. "Wait up; I can't keep up with you."

Harry shook his head trying to shake off the voices. From in front of him Alan Grant looked amazed as he saw the Dinosaurs running.

They left the diopholasaurus's and made their way to the stegosauri. Harry heard again the voices. "So anyway I swung my tail at the little imp and suddenly the mother intervenes. Have you ever been in a fight with a brontosaurus, because I can still feel where she kicked me?" A stegosaurus was saying.

Harry shook his head. The left the Stegos and made their way to the Triceratops. Alan told the guide to stop the car and they all got out finding a sick triceratops lying down. The vet was looking the thing over. Harry suddenly heard the triceratops speak in a husky voice. "I shouldn't have eaten those rocks with the berries."

"What caused the sickness do you think?" Ellie asked the vet.

"Oh I think it was rocks she ate with the berries" Hermione said.

Harry looked sharply at Hermione. She couldn't hear them too, could she?

"Great thinking, Miss Granger." Alan said.

As they fussed over the Tryke some more Harry beckoned Hermione over to him. "Can you hear them too?"

"Yes, you can too." Hermione said

Harry nodded. "But you're not a parcelmouth," he said.

"I know, whatever this is I don't like it Harry." Hermione said

"I tell you what, Mione, neither do I" Harry said

Hermione was fixing to say something else when what Harry had just said stopped her. "Did you just call me …"

Bang a rumble of thunder announced the arrival of a tropical storm. Harry, Hermione, Ian, Donald, Alan, Lex, and Tim got in the jeep while Eliie stayed with the tryke.


	5. Dino fight

Dino fight

Alan Grant had seen a lot since he had been on Isla Nublar. But this had taken the cake. Now he had expected the Tyrannosaurus Rex's escape and dismemberment of the first car but what he had never expected was for two teenage kids to transform into dinosaurs and fight the tyrannosaurus Rex.

The girl, Hermione, had transformed into a Tyrannosaur and attacked the other one. The boy became a raptor and charged the escaped tyrannosaur. After that Grant passed out.

A few seconds earlier.

Harry looked at the tyrannosaur and felt a primal sense of terror and hunger. He didn't know what happened but in the next second he felt the agility and skill he always found on the quidditch pitch. The only problem with that was that he now had a tail and scaled skin. He also had a terrible hunger.

Hermione was having a similar problem. She took one look at the tyrannosaur and felt that the big dinosaur was intruding on her space. She immediately found herself high up in the air. Her arms had grown little, and her jaw had grown big. Her body now weighed two tons. She looked at the tyrannosaur and roared her dislike for the creature. The creature roared right back. Hermione charged the tyrannosaur and rammed it. The dinosaur was knocked to the ground and got right back up. It charged Hermione. Hermione and the tyrannosaur launched their selves at each other. The fight that followed was of savage beasts.

Harry meanwhile was fleeing from the fighting tyrannosaurs. He was growing hungrier by the hour. He ran until he found another dinosaur. Funny enough a human was with the dinosaur. He recognized the human as Dennis Nedry. He then saw the dinosaur was preparing to attack him. Harry sprinted at the dinosaur and acting on his hunger took a big bite out of the dinosaur's leg. The dinosaur screamed in pain and then Harry had the dino's head in his mouth, he gave it a sharp twist and broke the dino's neck. He then bent down to eat the dinosaur.

Hermione meanwhile was fighting to the best of her newfound tyrannosaur abilities. The other tyrannosaur was getting tired. Hermione had beaten her to the edge of the concrete wall. Just as she was ready to knock the creature off, she heard a scream. She looked down and saw Lex screaming at her. The other tyrannosaur was distracted by her scream too. Unfortunately for the creature, Hermione broke her distraction first. She charged the creature and knocked it off the concrete wall.

The creature fell with a roar. It hit the ground with a crunch. It got up woozily and roared its displeasure. It then walked off into the distance. Meanwhile on top of the wall, Hermione was going back to her human form. She fell backward only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Alan Grant holding her. "Hermione, are you all right"

She nodded and lost consciousness.

Harry meanwhile was finishing his dinner. He raised his head to look at the stunned human. Dennis Nedry was staring at Harry with a look of fear and nausea. He finally moved and vomited in front of the dinosaur.

Harry looked at Nedry and advanced on him. Nedry fell to his knees. Harry raised his dino hand and patted Nedry on the head. Nedry laughed and then fainted. Harry laughed in his raptor way and lifted Nedry. He then fled to the jungle with his raptor cry piercing the night.


End file.
